


Split the Deck [Cater/Ace]

by Prophetess_0ffl1n3



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Clone Sex, Face-Fucking, Filming, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, M/M, Out of character maybe because I don't know how to write these characters, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, So Ace is cumdrunk now idk?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prophetess_0ffl1n3/pseuds/Prophetess_0ffl1n3
Summary: The tags is all you need. This had to be done.
Relationships: Cater Diamond/Ace Trappola
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	Split the Deck [Cater/Ace]

**Author's Note:**

> I might as well just FEED MYSELF- 
> 
> WHERE IS ALL THE CATER CLONE GANGBANG FICS? smh had to make my own food

“Hey, remember not to block the camera-”

“I can’t help it if our positions are like this!”

Ace can’t tell which Cater was talking anymore, not when another Cater was busy pounding into his mouth. Both of his hands were busy working up two more. On the bed with a pillow supporting his lower back, another Cater was nestled deep into his hole, using the cum from the previous one as lube. Just how many were there again? Ace doesn’t know at this point.

“Ghk-! Ngh-!” The heart student gagged on the shaft deep in his throat. A hand combed their fingers through his messy hair as the Cater using his mouth cooed down on him,

“Relax, Ace~ It’ll just be more difficult for all of us if you don’t…”

The diamond suit with the phone came closer to Ace’s flushed face, just savoring the sight of rolled-back eyes and full lips stuffed with dick. Phone Cater licks his lips, “Mind if you stick out your tongue, Ace? Look at the camera too~"

"Mmph…" Ace shuddered as he complied, his mind basically turned into mush. His tongue now coated in the saltiness of skin from globes full of cum, his teary eyes struggling to look at the camera. He can already feel the dick in his mouth twitching, really hitting the back of his throat.

"Fuu-! Oh, damn, I'm getting real close-" Said the one pounding his ass, his thrusts becoming erratic.

"Keep those hands working, Ace… C'mon~"

"Same here, lemme help you with that…"

"Gods, your throat is so fucking tight… Ahh, shit…"

Ace was getting so dizzy. It was just so...wet, so  _ raw _ . Being fucked by his senpai in both holes, his own shaft leaking precum and just  _ begging  _ to be touched. However, none of the clones made any move to touch it, bent on having him cum from his holes alone. He couldn't even see the rest of his body- not with a Cater fucking his face, blocking his view of the clone ruining his ass, and the other two clones his hands were busy jerking off.

Everything accelerated. The thrusting hitting all of his spots. Hands covering his own, going faster. His body tensed. He can't breathe-

"Here comes the money shot!"

All the dams broke. A thick, hot liquid shot down his throat, overflowing out of his lips. Thick strings of cum coated his chest and stomach, the clones' and his own cum mixing together. He shuddered in bliss as his ass was filled with another dose of jizz. All of this...all on camera… It made Ace moan in euphoria.

The clones finally pulled away, giving Ace much-needed respite and a moment to  _ breathe. _ The clone with the camera took the opportunity to get a close up the heart's cum-coated body and blissed-out expression. Cater kept the camera on Ace's face, a mischievous and hungry look on his features,

"Still with us, Trappola?"

The clones still gathered around- some licked their lips; others had their cock in their hands. Ace panted heavily before looking straight at the lens, bringing his fingers up and collecting the seed that escaped his lips. After a show with his tongue licking his coated fingers, he wheezed out a chuckle,

_ "Next rotation." _

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh idk how to write Cater  
> Why am I always making porn in like  
> 1:30 in the morning
> 
> Also sorry this was so short but I hope you enjoyed


End file.
